


Gone

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 44 in the "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers" series.</p><p>50 random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs (no slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Sherlock sighed as his phone buzzed for the fifth time. He had glanced at it first time and, seeing it was his brother, ignored it.   
On the fifth time of ringing however, he decided to answer: clearly the only way to get the annoying buzzing to stop.

"What?" he barked impatiently. "I was thinking."

Silence greeted him. An uncomfortable, unusual silence.  
It was... disturbing.

"Mycroft?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"It's Father." Mycroft began, chewing his lip anxiously as he ran over again, in head his head, the words he had been preparing.

"He passed away this morning. Mummy was with him. The doctors had made him as comfortable as they could."

The silence returned. This time deeper; stronger; thicker; heavier than before.

"Sherlock?"

Mycroft's real question was un-voiced, but the concern was evident.  
After the Christmas they had spent at home, it had become obvious that their Father was dying. 

He heard Sherlock clear his throat before answering.

"When do we leave?"


End file.
